Big Surprise
by Victoria Hyuga
Summary: La familia Hyuga celebra hoy un día especial. ¿Qué tienen reservados esos pequeños monstruos para su madre?


**Big Surprise**

Mamá Hyuga se despertó aquel domingo sobre las nueve de la mañana. Sabía que era domingo nada más despertar, porque lo había hecho por sí misma, y no al son del despertador (un artilugio infernal que tocaba la corneta al son de "Quinto levanta" pero que a Masaru le hacía reír y por eso lo había conservado, por mucho que odiara al maldito cacharro). Y sabía que eran las nueve por la claridad que entraba a través de la persiana cerrada de la habitación.

Alargó una mano hacia el dichoso despertador para acercarlo a su cara. Sí, las nueve menos cuarto, para ser más precisos. Bueno, no era mala hora para empezar el día. Los niños estarían dormidos hasta las diez, así que todavía tenía tiempo de preparar el desayuno y recoger un poco la ropa que hubiera desperdigada por el baño y el salón antes de poner la primera lavadora del día…

-Takeru, ¿estás pendiente de la leche? Como suba y se derrame te la vas a ganar:-la voz era un cuchicheo, y sonó a alguna distancia de la puerta cerrada de su habitación. Pero aún así, era inconfundible.

Mamá Hyuga escuchó un cuchicheo de respuesta y luego otras voces más bajitas y entonces se dio cuenta de que, o bien había duendes en casa, o bien los niños no estaban tan dormidos como ella creía.

Se incorporó sobre un codo y le echó un vistazo a la camita de Naoko. Vacía. Tal como suponía.

¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

-Naoko, ¿has puesto la mesa?:-decía la misma voz:-¿Qué te falta? ¿Las servilletas? Ten, date prisa. Se puede levantar en cualquier momento. ¿Todavía no está la leche, Takeru? Súbele un poco el fuego. Pero sólo un poco.

Mamá Hyuga se sentó en su cama y abrió oído con curiosidad. Empezaba a notar un olorcillo sospechoso procedente de la cocina. Algo de dulce, mezclado con leche caliente y algo más fuerte… El inconfundible olor de pan quemado.

Cielos, los niños no estarían en la cocina, ¿verdad?

¿Verdad?

Aunque la voz de su hijo mayor no parecía alarmada ni los pequeños parecían al bode del pánico. Vaya, que por lo que podía escuchar, no parecía que estuvieran a punto de morir carbonizados por culpa de una tostada.

¿Qué estaban haciendo?

-¡Masaru! ¡La mermelada era para llevarla a la mesa, no para que metieras las zarpas en ella! ¡Qué desastre! Trae la mano para que te limpie. Y mira qué boca, te has zampado medio bote de mermelada tú solo. ¡Takeru! ¡Esa leche! ¿No ves que está hirviendo? ¡Apaga el fuego!

La madre suspiró de alivio. Los fuegos apagados, sí, mejor. Le daba igual el paradero de la mermelada y de todos los dulces de la casa, pero que los niños estuvieran apartados del peligro. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido a Kojiro…?

-Ya está. Masaru, ahora sé bueno y llévale este plato a Naoko. Con mucho cuidado que es de cristal, ¿vale?

-Soy un niño grande, Kojiro. Puedo llevar cosas de cristal con las dos manitas:-se defendió Masaru.

-Estupendo, campeón. Takeru, ve tras él. Yo echaré la leche en el termo. Pregúntale a Naoko si ha terminado con las flores.

¿Flores?

Ahora mamá Hyuga estaba francamente intrigada.

La voz de Takeru sonó justo detrás de la puerta de su habitación:

-¡Kojiro! ¡Las flores ya están!

-¡No tan fuerte, hombre!:-gritó Kojiro:-¡La vas a despertar!

Mamá Hyuga sonrió. Como si despertarse fuera muy difícil, con la que estaban liando entre los cuatro.

Decidida, se puso en pie. Se envolvió en su bata y se acercó a la puerta. Escuchó.

Había pasitos arriba y abajo por el pasillo y risitas infantiles mal disimuladas. Le pareció escuchar a Naoko en el salón cuchichear:

-Verás la cara que pondrá cuando vea mis flores. Son sus favoritas.

Parecía tan ilusionada…

Su sonrisa se volvió tierna. No cabía duda de que estaban en complot para darle una sorpresa. Ella no acertaba a adivinar por qué, pero eso poco importaba. Les quería. Se querían. Y cualquier día era bueno para demostrárselo mutuamente.

Aunque…

Kojiro debía sentirse muy seguro de sus hermanos como para proponerles preparar un desayuno. Era muy consciente del peligro que había en la cocina y nunca les permitía acercarse si él no estaba delante. A la madre le pareció algo muy tierno que su hijo mayor hubiera tenido este gesto de confianza en sus hermanitos.

Kojiro tenía un corazón inmenso.

Se preguntó si habrían terminado ya con los preparativos y si éste sería buen momento para aparecer. En realidad, no quería asustarles ni chafarles la fiesta. Pero se moría de curiosidad. Y no podía quedarse aquí de pie para siempre, ¿verdad? Se suponía que en algún momento tenía que despertar y salir al salón.

-Vamos, yo llevaré esto. Acabaré de prepararlo en la mesa. Niños, quitaos de en medio, no puedo andar con vosotros en mis tobillos. Argh, como se me caiga, vais a ver… No, no corráis, la vais a despertar… cht, Takeru, aparta al pequeño del termo de leche caliente… Naoko, hazme hueco, se me va a caer…

Fuera lo que fuese que Kojiro llevaba en las manos, parecía ser lo más importante de la sorpresa, a juzgar por la ansiedad de su voz. Mamá Hyuga estaba verdaderamente intrigada ahora. ¿Sería el momento de salir? ¿Debía avisarlos antes?

Ains, no podía más. Con mucho cuidado, empezó a abrir la puerta corredera de su habitación.

El pasillo estaba desierto, pero el olor a comida era más fuerte aquí. Le echó una ojeada a la cocina. Parecía vacía también y, en contra de lo que casi había esperado ver, NO había una columna de humo negro invadiendo la casa con aroma a tostada quemada.

Abrió la puerta un poquito más.

Hubo susurros y exclamaciones en voz baja muy excitadas en el salón y cuchicheos apresurados:

-¡Se ha despertado!

-¡Date prisa!

-¡Ay, ay, ya viene!

-¡Maldición, no doy abasto!

Mamá Hyuga salió de su habitación al fin y se asomó con cautela al pasillo. Un paso. Dos. Asomó la cabeza al salón…

La vista era inaudita poco más o menos.

El salón estaba adornado con guirnaldas de flores de papel, burdamente colgadas del televisor, de los muebles… de todo aquello que estuviera al alcance de los pequeños brazos de Naoko.

La mesa estaba repleta de comida. Había platos, cubiertos, las tazas del desayuno, servilletas, un termo grande de leche, un plato con tostadas medio carbonizadas, mermelada, mantequilla…

En el centro de la mesa, había un pastel, de esos que se vendían hechos en el supermercado. Kojiro había dividido los distintos pisos y había hecho chocolate para rellenar la tarta. Cuando ella entró, estaba con un cucharón y una olla pequeña en las manos, aplicando una capa de chocolate por encima. El líquido se derramaba por fuera de la tarta y colmaba el plato y goteaba en la mesa, pero el improvisado cocinero parecía estar esmerándose mucho en su tarea, a juzgar por su cara de concentración, con la lengua fuera y los ojos bizcos.

Mientras Kojiro hacía eso, Takeru colocaba algunas velitas de cumpleaños sobre el conjunto. Algo difícil, porque entorpecía a Kojiro continuamente y su hermano protestaba y gruñía…

Masaru se contentaba con pasar el dedo por el borde del plato para llevárselo a la boca después…

Y Naoko parecía empeñada con poner una de sus flores de papel encima de la tarta también, que a estas alturas parecía una montaña amorfa de bizcocho y chocolate, como una pringosa torre de Babel a punto de derrumbarse hacia un lado por tanto peso…

Mamá Hyuga carraspeó, no pudo evitarlo.

Cuatro pares de ojos se le quedaron mirando, perplejos.

Cielos, estaba segura de que no olvidaría esta visión en toda su vida.

Masaru con la boca manchada de rojo de mermelada y de marrón de chocolate…

Naoko con una ridícula y enorme flor de papel en la cabeza y otra en la mano…

Takeru con las manos llenas de velas y pringadas de chocolate…

Y Kojiro con delantal, muy metido en su papel de cocinero jefe, con un manchurrón de chocolate líquido en la mejilla y la cacerola en la mano…

Para culminar el cuadro, junto a la tarta, alguien había colocado un papel, manchado de mermelada, donde ponía con letra abigarrada y temblorosa: "te queremos, mamá".

Durante unos instantes, ni la madre ni los niños dijeron nada y se limitaron a mirarse mutuamente.

Al fin, fue Kojiro quien quebró el encanto. Se enderezó, soltó la cacerola sobre la mesa, aunque conservó el cucharón goteante en la otra mano, se puso muy erguido y dijo, muy solemne:

-Ah… feliz cumpleaños, mamá.

¿Cumple… cumpleaños?

La madre se quedó perpleja por esta revelación. Los niños malinterpretaron su falta de reacción y empezaron a mirarse nerviosamente entre sí.

-¿Nos… nos vas a regañar?:-preguntó Masaru, mirándola desde debajo del flequillo, con una manita pringosa todavía metida en la boca.

-¿Regañaros?:-dijo la madre, confusa:-¿Por qué? Pero… ¿cómo sabíais…?

-¿Qué hoy es tu cumpleaños?:-dijo Kojiro:-Bueno, nos pareció justo. Tú te acuerdas siempre de los nuestros. Nosotros teníamos que sorprenderte en el tuyo.

-Ya no somos pequeños, mamá:-dijo Naoko, orgullosa. Y añadió, esperanzada:-¿Te ha gustado la sorpresa? ¡Venga, dí que sí!

-¡Sí! ¡Dí que sí, mamá!:- gritó Masaru

-¡Sí, mamá!:-dijo Takeru:-¡Sabemos que te hemos sorprendido! ¿A que sí?

La madre soltó una risita.

-¿Sorprenderme? Desde luego. Aunque… no sé cómo habéis podido averiguar la fecha. Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie.

-Papá sí lo sabía:-se limitó a decir Kojiro, mirándola de ese modo penetrante que tenía de mirar cuando quería ser muy serio con algo:-Y yo también.

Ahora la madre sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

Claro que Kojiro tenía que saberlo.

Era su hijo mayor. Desde que era un bebé había visto a su marido traerle flores el día de su cumpleaños. Los otros niños a lo mejor no lo recordaban, pero Kojiro sí. Kojiro nunca olvidaría una cosa como esta. Y había esperado a que sus hermanos fueran lo bastante mayores como para poder ayudarle para traerle inesperadamente este recuerdo.

Hacía años que la madre no celebraba su cumpleaños. Desde que su marido murió, nunca más había habido flores ni tarta en esta casa en un día como hoy.

Oh, Kojiro…

-Entonces, mamá, ¿te ha gustado?:-insistía Naoko:-Todavía no has dicho nada.

La madre se dejó caer al suelo.

-¿Qué si me ha gustado? Hijos, estoy emocionada. No… no sé qué decir… Venid, venid a darme un abrazo. ¿En serio habéis hecho todo esto vosotros solos?

-¡Claro que sí, mamá! Fue idea de Nii-chan:-dijo Naoko, echándose a sus brazos junto con Masaru.

La madre recibió una caricia húmeda y vigorosa por parte de la niña y una muy pringosa en la otra mejilla por parte del pequeño. Takeru vino a abrazarlos a todos:

-Pero yo le he ayudado, mamá. Nii-chan me ha encargado las cosas más difíciles.

La madre recibió el besito tímido de su segundo hijo y le acarició la carita contestando:

-Claro que sí. Ya eres un hombrecito.

-¿De… de verdad te ha gustado, mamá?:-preguntó Kojiro, arrodillándose junto a ellos.

La madre se limitó a alargar una mano para pasarla por sus hombros, atraerlo hacia sí y apretar su mejilla contra la de él. Kojiro le dejó un besito avergonzado, pero se dejó abrazar sin rechistar.

-Claro que sí, hijo:-la madre abrazó con la otra mano a los otros tres niños a la vez:-Me habéis hecho tan feliz… Gracias, de verdad. Os quiero tanto…

-¡Qué bien, mamá!-exclamó Masaru, ajeno a todo, inconsciente y feliz:-¡Tienes que probar la tarta! ¡Está buenísima!

-A Nii-chan se le han quemado algunas tostadas, pero otras están muy buenas:-dijo Naoko, hablando a la vez.

-¡Y la leche todavía está caliente!:-dijo Takeru al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, sí, lo comeremos todo ahora mismo, hijos. Qué ilusión, es maravilloso:-la madre apretó los hombros de su hijo mayor contra sí y le besó con fuerza en la frente susurrándole:-Gracias.

Pero antes de que Kojiro pudiera reaccionar, ya estaban los pequeños tirando de la mano de la madre para llevarla a la mesa, hablando los tres a la vez y ya el momento mágico pasó y la madre dejó de ser mujer, volvió a ser madre, se olvidó de cumpleaños pasados y volvieron a ser una familia normal que se disponían a tomar un desayuno un poco especial en una mañana de domingo.

Ella hizo lo posible por tratar de comportarse de forma normal todo ese día, de que ninguno de los niños notara cuánto le había emocionado esta sorpresa. Los pequeños no notaron nada, eso seguro. En cuanto a Kojiro… siempre era difícil saber lo que estaba pensando. Pero si notó algo de melancolía en ella o algo de emoción fuera de lo corriente, desde luego, no dijo nada.

Por la noche, mamá Hyuga se sentó a solas ante la foto de su marido y se lo contó todo. Sabía que él se sentiría orgulloso de sus hijos. Y por su parte, ella sabía que no iba a olvidar este día en toda su vida…

_FIN_


End file.
